The Valentine Bet
by snowflake-shona
Summary: Every Valentine's Day, the Trebles make a bet about the Bellas. This year it takes a twist for the newest Treble, Jesse, that could ruin his friendship with Beca. With Treble pride at stake, will he risk losing her or will he let the Trebles down? Beca/Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Valentine Bet**

**A/N This One-Shot was actually inspired by the amazing work of ****ingeniousmacabre**** called Halfway There (go read, it's brilliant!). Anyway, I've borrowed the idea that the Trebles make a bet at Valentine's Day involving the Bellas, and I kinda ran away with it! Sorry about that, I'll return Beca and Jesse later... Actually, maybe just Beca, I'll keep Jesse for myself!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse used to love this holiday in High School. He was one of those boys to make the grand gesture to his girlfriend. Totally over the top, roses, music, a card so big it takes three people to carry it!

But this year, Valentine's Day had taken a horrible twist. As tradition dictates, the Trebles have a bet that one of them does something to the Bellas. And the rivalry between the Bellas and Trebles usually made it an interesting day. And now it was a week before the day and it was time to pick their challenger.

To keep it fair, they decided to use the tried and tested method of drawing straws. Last year it was Bumper who failed his challenge with Chloe, so he was exempt from this years pickings. Jesse had no such luck. The boys gathered in a circle. Bumper held out his hand full of straws. They all looked the same length. No-one moved, all trying to figure out which one to avoid.

"Stop being such girls and pick one," Bumper said rolling his eyes. That was all the incentive they needed and they all grabbed at the straws as if their lives depended on it. Jesse pulled his straw out of Bumper's hand and was horrified when it stopped short.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jesse groaned. This cannot be happening...

"And this year's contestant is Jesse," Bumper crowed. "And now we decide on your challenge."

"Please guys..." Jesse pleaded as the group huddled together. Jesse knew these guys wouldn't choose anything that bad but Bumper... He had a cruel streak and the guys would follow him. It was this thought that made him come out in a nervous sweat. After a couple of minutes of deliberation they broke apart and Bumper looked far too pleased with himself.

"So this is your challenge, whether you choose to accept it or not, is on the most romantic of days, Valentines Day, you are to make out in public with a Bella, for at least 30 seconds," Bumper announced with a large grin.

"Oh come on," Jesse complained.

"But not just any Bella. That would be too easy, we all know Stacie would be up for it. You have to make out with... Beca."

"No man! Bumper, that's not fair!" Jesse argued.

"Not up to the challenge?" Bumper dared.

"That's not a challenge, it's impossible! Come on, anything else. I'll... I'll streak through the Bellas rehearsal. I'll steal their pitch pipe. Anything but that," Jesse continued to plead to the group.

"Interesting ideas, but no," Bumper said, walking away smiling to himself at how much pain the young Treble was in.

Jesse groaned. There was no chance that this was going to end well. He just hoped that the pool didn't get too high!

* * *

It hadn't taken long for news of the Trebles bet to reach the Bellas. Aubrey had already given the 'Don't even think about it' speech, with pointed stares at Beca. Everyone else had found it amusing, but Beca was mortified. All of people and all challenges. Whoever chose this task knew that there were something between her and Jesse (even if she wasn't ready to admit what yet), and this would be awkward!

In previous years, the chosen Treble had been known to approach the chosen Bella to arrange a kind of truce, so they would both benefit from the bet. But Jesse seemed just as embarrassed by the bet as Beca.

During their shifts at the station, Jesse had been uncharacteristically quiet. Every so often, he would open his mouth like he wanted to say something and then shut it again, thinking better of it. I mean, how does one approach such a topic? Jesse knew the answer was going to be no. After all she did pull away from him when they watched the Breakfast Club. And the last thing he wanted was to ruin their fragile friendship. It had taken weeks for Beca to be ok with Jesse once again, and this could ruin that relationship completely. He hated Bumper for this. But she was the sort of girl to do something just to spite someone else. Would she be willing to do this to get back at Bumper? If it had been any other challenge he wouldn't hesitate to ask. But he knew she wouldn't go for this.

Beca found this inner struggle rather amusing, as it was so Jesse. He was too much of a gentleman to ask her, but his pride was pushing him to do the challenge. She did contemplate the idea. It would rub it in Bumpers face which is always a bonus. And if it had been any other challenge she would have said yes. But to make out with Jesse, who had made it clear that he would like to kiss her, and who she had found herself drawn to over the past few months, could turn this innocent act into something else. And she just wasn't ready for that. Poor Jesse would just have to fail and pay his debts and it wasn't going to be on her head.

* * *

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Chloe and Beca were busy handing out messages of love all across campus to those who paid for the service. Not that all messages were well received, which amused Beca greatly. After a particularly badly received message ("But he dumped me last night...") they were making their way to the next victim, when Chloe brought up the Treble bet.

"Aubrey has asked me to remind you that on no account are you to fraternise with the enemy to help win the bet. She considers it a break of the Oath."

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about there," Beca said, trying to finish this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Good. I thought he may have asked you since the pool has got so high."

"What's it up to?" Beca asked curious. How much money did the nerd have to pay?

"It's currently up to $800."

"Seriously?" Beca was disgusted. "That's not fair. They deliberately chose a challenge he couldn't win, only to hike up the pool. And what's worse is Jesse is too nice to tell them to go to Hell and he'd pay it."

"It's what they do. Bumper had to pay nearly $1000 last year when he failed."

"And if it were Bumper I'd happily let him pay it, but Jesse is..." sweet, kind, my friend, more than a friend. All these words came to mind but she settled on, "... nice."

"What can I say, the Trebles aren't just mean to us; they are just as bad to each other."

They reached their next recipient and continued their rounds. Beca couldn't help but feel sorry for Jesse. He was never going to ask her for help for fear of losing her friendship, but $800 is a lot of money. It would explain why he had been asking Luke about extra shifts at the Station. She continued to think on it as she made her way to have lunch with Fat Amy and Stacie.

* * *

Jesse was not in his usual chipper mood today. This was going to be the most expensive day at Barden since he arrived! How does he explain losing $800 to his mother? She was going to kill him. But losing that money was better than losing Beca, who would certainly run if he tried to kiss her.

The Trebles also had duties today. Every year they serenade the crowds to earn money for the group. So Jesse had dragged himself out of his dorm and made his way to the Quad where the Trebles had gathered.

"And the challenger approaches!" Bumper called out. "Will he succeed in his task or chicken out like the little girl he is?" Jesse was so not in the mood for Bumper right now.

"Shut up," and Jesse settled himself to lean against the wall while Bumper showed off to the crowd. Jesse joined in at his parts, but without his usual enthusiasm. He was just starting to enjoy it when Bumper spotted Beca and the Bellas walking past.

"Oh, if it isn't lover girl," Bumper shouted making a show of pointing at Beca.

Beca glared at Bumper, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of an actual retort. She glanced over to Jesse who looked like he wanted to ground to open up and swallow him.

"Ladies, not interested in a bit of Treble love on this fine day?" Bumper continued, stepping in front of the girls to stop them.

"I wouldn't come near you even if a dingo had you by the throat," Amy retorted with her own flourishing words. Bumper however was unperturbed and moved to stand directly in front of Beca.

"And what about you? Nothing you're interested in?" he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Eww, no," Beca said, pushing Bumper away from her. He was too close for comfort. "Not going to happen, dude."

"Not even a special someone?" Bumper pushed, looking towards Jesse. Seriously, this guy did not know when to stop. Beca couldn't help the small flush that graced her cheeks at the suggestion. Jesse looked just as embarrassed. But Beca managed to recover quickly enough, with Bumper noticing.

"Yeah, special is the word I would use to describe all of you," She quipped, and she and the girls turned to walk away.

"Ooooh! Didn't realise you had that kind of effect on women, Jesse. So knew you couldn't win this bet. One of my best ideas yet! Easiest $800 dollars we've ever made!" And he high fived several of the other Trebles at his success.

Jesse was trying not to look embarrassed by the scene unfolding in front of him, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted this day to be over, and quickly.

All embarrassment gone, Beca was seething. How dare Bumper take advantage of Jesse like that? He was the reason Jesse looked like someone had kicked his puppy. And she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off Bumpers face. Hitting him was a satisfying option, but she knew of a much better way.

Turning back around, she walked straight towards Jesse. He looked up to see Beca coming towards him. 'She's going to kill me,' he thought as she approached. She's never going to speak to me again after this. Thanks very much Bumper.

"Beca, I'm sorry..." Jesse started as she got closer.

"Just shut up," Beca said as she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers.

He felt her lips on his and he couldn't believe it. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting. He could hear the whistles and cheers from people in the crowd but they were drowned out by the feel of her. It only took Jesse a moment to collate his thoughts, and wrap his arms around Beca's tiny waist, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She parts her lips which gives Jesse the chance to deepen the kiss. He pulls her closer to him, so that she's flush up against him.

Jesse vaguely hears someone timing it. Oh right, the bet. Totally forgot about that. And you couldn't blame him. His body was on fire right now.

All too soon it was over. And Beca pulled away from Jesse, who was left a little stunned by the kiss.

"I think you'll find gentlemen, that was over 30 seconds," Beca said, before walking away from the Trebles. Jesse had not moved from where Beca released him. A few Trebles were patting him on the back, although Bumper did not look amused. Finally Jesse was brought back to senses and found his voice.

"I believe you all owe me money," he said, with a cocky grin.

* * *

**A/N - I've decided to continue this, so I'll get on to the aftermath soon! Watch this space!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Valentine Bet 2**

**A/N So I decided to continue this story and go through the aftermath of the kiss. For all those who haven't read it yet, please go and read the amazing work of ingeniousmacabre called Halfway There (it's brilliant!). **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Beca marches into her room and bolts the door, closing herself off to the outside world. She needed some time to process what happened. Fat Amy and Stacie had been desperate to discuss what she had done, but she brushed them off to escape to her dorm. She didn't want to talk about it; she wanted to be on her own.

What had she done? She tried to rationalise it in her head. There was nothing in it. It was about the bet. It was about Bumper... urgh... that's not a nice thought. It was about getting one over Bumper... Still not nice imagery. She did not just kiss Jesse because she wanted to. She did it to win the bet. Plain. Simple.

But this annoying, niggling part of her brain was still doing somersaults. It was no simple kiss. It wasn't like it was a peck on the cheek. She made out with Jesse. And damn, he was a good kisser. She could still feel his lips on hers. She brushed her fingers across her smiling lips at the memory until she snapped herself out of it. This was Jesse she was thinking about. That crazy nerd who makes her watch movies against her will, beings her juice pouches and tries to make her laugh and join in. OK, so maybe he was a good nerd. But making out with him, did she really want to do that?

She pauses for a moment to think about that and she makes the shocking revelation that she liked kissing Jesse. It felt great, and the memory on his hands on her waist sends shivers up her spine.

He had made it clear over the last few months that he was interested in her. That almost kiss while watching The Breakfast Club was pretty obvious. Since then she had wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't pulled away. Well, now she knows! But what will he make of it? Will he see it as a sign that she's now interested or take it as the moment it was?

This was what was worrying her the most. They had just reached this place where they were comfortable around each other once again. It had taken a while to build their friendship back up after the near kiss incident, but finally they were able to be around each other comfortably. Is this going to ruin it again?

And it's not like she can avoid him. He's integrated himself into every part of her life at Barden. They work together at the Station, he's going to be there at the Semi-Finals and is basically her social life. Maybe this was what Aubrey warned her about at the beginning of the year.

Aubrey! She is going to kill Beca. She was going to be in trouble, especially since Aubrey had specifically told her not to, she went and did it anyway. Aubrey had never liked Beca and this would be the perfect excuse to get rid of her.

Beca had to admit (begrudgingly), that she liked the Bellas. That misfit group of girls that she somehow fitted into. And she hated the idea of letting them down. They are only a few weeks away from the semi-finals and this might ruin their chances. Although Beca didn't care about winning, she knew they did, and she wouldn't do that to them.

Aubrey, however, wouldn't care about that. She already suspected there was something going on between Beca and Jesse, despite Beca repeatedly saying it. This will just prove her point.

And L.A wouldn't happen either. She made a promise to her dad that if she stuck it out a year, AND joined in then he would pay for L.A. If she gets kicked out the Bellas, there was no chance he would pay for her. He would think she deliberately did it.

All these thoughts were doing Beca's head in. She needed to stop thinking. So Beca turned to her salvation, her escape. Her music. It was only in her music that she could completely lose herself and forget everything that has happened, everything with Jesse and Aubrey. So turning her computer on, she starts a new mix.

* * *

An hour or so later, she was busy sorting out her mixes when there was a knock on the door. Her heart dropped. Whoever it was she didn't want to talk to them. She had been happily ignoring the world, and now the world was not ignoring her. She hoped that if she just continued to ignore it, it would go away. But when she heard the knock again, she knew whoever it was, wasn't going to leave her alone. Making her way to the door, she takes a deep breath before opening the door.

She had honestly been expecting Jesse, so was a little surprised by the sight of Aubrey at her door. And boy did she look pissed! Aubrey didn't wait to be invited in. She barged passed Beca.

"Come on in," Beca quipped before shutting the door.

"Did I not specifically forbid you to assist on the bet?"

"Look I..." Beca started to explain, but Aubrey seemed determined to finish her speech.

"We cannot give in to the Trebles. We will not allow them to break us or distract us. That is the start of the slippery slope that does not lead to the ICCA finals. You broke the oath Beca."

"No I didn't. It was just a stupid kiss Aubrey. There were no 'sexual relations' involved," Beca argued.

"But you wanted to, that's the point. And therefore you broke the oath in spirit. I knew you had a toner for Jesse," Aubrey exclaimed.

"I do not have a toner for Jesse!" Beca practically screamed. Why wouldn't Aubrey listen to her? "It was just so Bumper would pay out tonnes of money. It was nothing to do with Jesse. I would have done it, even if it was anybody else." OK, maybe that wasn't true, but she's desperate to convince Aubrey that it meant nothing, otherwise she'd be out of the Bellas for sure. And then L.A would just be a dream.

"Really? Anybody?" Aubrey seemed to catch on to this idea a little too much, and that worried Beca. "Well if that's true you wouldn't mind proving it."

"Proving it?" That did not sound good.

"Yes. If you want to prove to me and the rest of the Bellas that you are serious about the competition, then you will work the Bellas Kissing Booth for the rest of the day. And if you don't make more than $200, don't bother coming to rehearsal tonight."

"You can't be serious?!" Beca could not believe her ears.

"And you'll be wearing that costume you were supposed to wear earlier today." Beca stood there completely aghast. This woman was something else.

"Of course, if you don't want to be in the Bellas..."

And there it was. The Threat. Aubrey was so sure that Beca would not go through with it, and give her the excuse she needed to boot Beca out. But Beca had her L.A dream to consider, and like hell she was going to let Aubrey win. She wasn't going to let the Bellas down, she wasn't giving up on her dream and she wasn't going to prove Aubrey right.

"So where is this kissing booth?"

* * *

Half an hour later, dressed in her awful Valentines costume, Beca was sat at the Kissing Booth, with $10 in front of her. Her icy stare was doing its best to scare off any potential customers. But Beca had to make up this money. She also knew that Aubrey had her spies around, checking that she actually does it rather than simply put the money in the box herself (her initial idea).

So she was sitting, stabbing a pen into the wooden booth, trying to figure out what she needs to do next. She could see the other Bellas standing on the other side of the Quad watching her fail. They didn't dare help, in fear of Aubrey's wrath. So she really was truly alone in this.

Jesse was walking through campus, pretty pleased with himself. He had just collected his winnings from the Trebles (who had not been happy to hand over the cash). Of course, he was going to give some of it back to add to the Treble fund, but he was going to make them suffer a little first. Particularly Bumper who basically threw the money at Jesse.

He was too busy engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not spot the Bellas until they had completely surrounded him.

"This is all your fault," Fat Amy shouted at him, getting right into his personal space.

"Whoa! What did I do?" Jesse was genuinely confused.

"Because of your stupid bet, Beca is going to be kicked out the Bellas."

"What? Why?" Jesse honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"The kiss? She broke the oath," Chloe explained. Jesse knew about the oath – all Trebles did, but he was sure that he hadn't done THAT with Beca. He opened his mouth to say as much when Chloe added, "well, that's what Aubrey thinks. So now Beca has to earn $200 from the kissing booth or be kicked out."

"And look at how pathetic she looks!" Stacie added. "With looks like that, she's never going to get enough. I could have shown her a few moves, but Aubrey forbids it."

"That's ridiculous!" Jesse exclaimed.

"WE know that, but Aubrey won't listen," Chloe said, sounding exacerbated. Clearly she's already had this argument with Aubrey and lost.

"So I go back to my original statement. This is all your fault!" Fat Amy once again shouted at Jesse.

"OK, OK, I get the point. Let me talk to her," and he escaped from the clutches of the Bellas and made his way over to the booth.

Jesse was horrified. All because she helped him, she's getting kicked out of the Bellas. He needed to fix this.

Beca hardly noticed Jesse approached as she continued to stab at the booth, creating a bigger and bigger hole.

"Whoa there American Psycho. Put the knife down, and step away from the shower curtain," Jesse joked.

"What?" Clearly the movie reference was lost on Beca.

"Nevermind, so I've just heard. I'm sorry."

"I suppose this is what I get for helping people," she replied going back to stabbing at the booth.

"Maybe I could talk to Aubrey..." Jesse suggested.

"No! Do not go near her. You'll make things worse. Just leave it Jesse."

"There's gotta be something I can do."

"You've already done enough!" she snapped.

"Why are you mad at me? You kissed me, or don't you remember?"

"I know! It's just... If I get kicked out of the Bellas, my dad won't pay for me to go to L.A." Now Jesse understood. "And with the semi-finals coming up, I don't want to spoil it for the rest of the nerds over there," she said looking over at the Bellas.

"It won't come to that," Jesse reassured her.

"Thanks, but there is no way I can do this. And Aubrey knows that." Beca really did look dejected, which broke Jesse's heart. He needed to do something, but Beca was right, anything he did would make it worse. Then Jesse had a light bulb moment.

"Trust me Beca, it will all work out in the end. If you watched movies you'd understand that," he joked and with that, bounded off in the direction of the Trebles house, leaving Beca once again alone.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the day, and the sun was starting to set. Beca had made no further progress and was just about to give in when she spotted Donald approaching. "Hey," she said, waving slightly. She had always liked Donald as he seemed really decent and his beat-boxing was brilliant! He smiled, walked straight up to her and put some money in her pot. Before she could say anything he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He then smiled and walked off without saying anything.

Beca remained seated, completely stunned. What had just happened? Opening the box she saw $50 added to her pile. She hardly had time to contemplate what had happened when another Treble, Kolio, approached. Yet again, he put money in the box and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

What was going on? Again, $50 had been added to her total. Next she saw Unicycle approach. He put the money in the box, but this time he grabbed her face and gave her a full kiss on the lips. With a smile, he turned and left. Now she had $160, meaning she was only $40 short!

Finally she saw Benji approach. He was clearly nervous about something. And surprise surprise, he puts money into the pot. But before he kissed her, he leaned down and whispers, "This is from a certain someone who wanted your dreams to come true," and he kissed her gently on the cheek and walked off.

Beca could not believe it. She looked at the money in front of her. She had made $210! She had done it and all because of Jesse. That stupid nerd had come to her rescue and saved her, the Bellas and her dream.

Gathering up her stuff from the booth, she headed straight for the Bellas rehearsal, which was due to start.

As she entered the hall, the Bellas were sitting on the benches chatting, but as soon as they saw Beca they quietened down. Beca did not acknowledge them, however, as she marched straight up to Aubrey who was looking over chorography.

Beca threw down the money in front of Aubrey, who jumped back in shock.

"$210. You're welcome," and with that display Beca turned on her heels and left.

Aubrey looked like thunder. She picked up the money and flicked through it. It certainly looked like the right amount of money. She looked at Chloe. The reports the ginger had given her just before she came in had suggested that Beca had a few people come to her station. Chloe had also assured her that none of them had been Jesse. So maybe, just maybe Beca was serious about the Bellas. But Aubrey was still not convinced. But Beca had proved herself, on this occasion at least.

* * *

Beca headed straight back to her dorm to change out of the ghastly cupid costume. She'd had enough of it by now, and she had the perfect place to put it: the bin! As she rounded the corner to her dorm, she found Jesse sitting, leaning against her door, watching a film on his laptop. It took him a moment to spot Beca standing in front of him. Beca couldn't help but smile, he was always so engrossed in films, rather like she got with her mixes, so she understood.

"Hey," he said closing the laptop and jumping up.

"Hey you," she said, standing in front of him. She wasn't sure how she was going to start this conversation. He seemed just as nervous.

"So, how did the kissing booth go?" he asked, not really looking at her.

"Yeah, about that," Beca started, but Jesse cut her off.

"Did it work?" He was almost begging her now.

She looked at him. He was so cute sometimes. Did she really just think that? She really wanted to tease him, like she always did, to convince herself that things hadn't changed between. But things had changed. She could feel that they had. The electricity between them now was building.

She needed to do something, he was looking expectantly at her.

"Jesse, I..." She didn't know what to say. This man had rescued her, saved her L.A dream and the Bellas. No-one had ever done something like that for her before. No-one had cared so much about her before, but Jesse did. He had grown to mean so much more to her than she was willing to express in words. But she could express them in a different way. Reaching up on her tip toes, she kissed him.

Once again, this woman had the capacity to surprise him as he felt her lips on his. Twice in one day she had kissed him. But this felt different. It felt like there was more to it. The first kiss was full of heat, but lacked emotion. This was all emotion. It was like she was putting all of herself into it. Jesse couldn't resist deepening the kiss, snaking his arms around her, pulling her closer. She did not pull back, and Jesse couldn't believe it that he was really kissing Beca.

Eventually they pull apart, and Jesse rests his forehead against hers to catch his breath. He doesn't know what to say, but she finally finds her voice.

"Thank you Jesse, just... thanks," and with that she turned and entered her room leaving Jesse still standing in the corridor.

"You're welcome," he said to the empty corridor. Gathering his forgotten belongings, he heads back to his own dorm with a smile on his face. Now things were different between them.

Now, they were so much more.

The end.


End file.
